The present invention relates to a therapeutic doll for use by a patient or the like, and more particularly, to a therapeutic doll including a cavity for storing icons and which includes features for dissuading a person from practicing his or her vice.
Addictions, including chemical dependency, afflict many people in our society. One of the most common procedures for curing someone with an addition is through self-help groups. It has been shown that talking about one's problems with others helps a person to cope with the physical suffering that accompanies an addiction such as chemical dependency. Such self-help groups have also been employed as therapy for other psychological maladies. Unfortunately, a person will spend more time outside of group therapy, away from the support of his or her peers. Therefore, there is a need for a method and device that allows a person to receive therapy away from the self-help group.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,494, a psychotherapy doll is described. The doll includes several hook and pile attachment areas for attaching items that include eyebrows, tears, a smile and others. The patient that uses this doll is better able to show personal feelings by expressing those feelings through the doll.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,607, a therapeutic doll is described. This rag-type doll includes a plurality of fabric forms that denote human feelings (e.g., hearts, light bulbs, star, etc.) These forms are inserted into appropriate areas by the patient to show where these feelings are experienced. By using this doll, the user is better able to communicate with a therapist.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,145, another therapeutic doll is described. This doll includes a tape recording device that records and plays back vocal messages. The use of this doll assists in communications between the therapist and his or her patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,470 describes a doll having a concealed pocket. The user of the doll is able to communicate thoughts and feelings by placing items, such as written notes, into the hidden pocket.
The aforementioned dolls deal with communications between the patient and the therapist. These dolls, however, do not deal with personal therapy where a patient is able to treat his or her mental ailment without the assistance of a therapist or a self-help group (or in addition to this type of help or between therapist visits). Thus, there is a need for a therapeutic device which allows a patient to obtain benefit from therapy without outside personal assistance.